


Dorian's Magic Box

by RavenCall70



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Black Emporium 2018, Consensual Sex, Gay Male Character, Oral Sex, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 13:03:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16137818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenCall70/pseuds/RavenCall70
Summary: Dorian buys himself a magic box





	Dorian's Magic Box

<http://imgur.com/a/tS0Z5DV>

Dorian's Magic Box

Companion fic link:

[A Magical Box for Dorian](archiveofourown.org/works/16043072)


End file.
